Unseen Event
by DC2011
Summary: Aftermath of an unseen event between Agenda and Ethics.


**I know I said or wrote that I wouldn't do any KND anymore but Iwas bored and face it, The Prospectors and Corey and Josh didn't get that much character deelopement.**

* * *

><p>"How'd he get real bullets?" a KND nurse asked.<p>

"We don't know" a paranoid looking boy said completely worried for the two on the beds.

"Wow, the freaks are now turning on themselves…how pitiful" a KND guard scoffed before being socked by a kid with a spork launcher replacing his missing hand.

"Should we even bother helping these two?" another nurse said before being cast four ice cold glares from the four other operatives in the room "alright, alright I'll see what we can do."

"You'd better" said a kid with black short messy hair, khaki cargo jeans, black combat boots, a black and blue long sleeved shirt, and an unknown 2x4 tech head piece.

"We'll need you four to leave then, you can go and wait in the waiting room" the kid wearing scrubs practically ordered. The four operatives had to force themselves out of the room; despite the fact two of their own were on those beds.

The four operatives sat in silence. The scars of their recent mission drew a mark deeper than just having put two of their comrades in this hospital, but that it was one of their very own who had committed the act.

"Stevie and Vana…they'll be alright, right Nolan?" the paranoid kid asked the one with the 2x4 headset.

The boy couldn't even look the other in the eyes. "Corey…I'm not sure" he said holding back the urge to cry. Sure they may be trained operatives part of a secret organization to help kids worldwide, but they themselves are in fact kids.

The boy with the spork attachment carved an 'x' into the floor of the KND Hospital. His actions did not go unnoticed by his teammates. "Really Josh?" a boy wearing a KND commando helmet asked.

"It passes the time Carmine" Josh said before returning to carving the 'x' into the floor.

"How…how could Bob have done that" Corey asked disbelieving of their teammates actions.

"What?" Josh said "that he shot Vana and Stevie! He shot his own with god damn bullets! Corey you were even there when we questioned him!" Josh's out roar caused the other three operatives to jump back in their seats. "In his own words "I just _felt _like it" for god's sake no one pulls out a hunting rifle on the spur of the moment!"

"Calm the pit down Josh!" Nolan yelled at his second in command. Josh then slumped in his seat as a tear trailed down his cheek.

"I'm-I'm sorry guys…I don't normally-" Josh said before being cut off by Carmine.

"Don't worry about it Josh…we all have had our breakdowns" Nolan and Corey nodded in agreement with Carmine.

Soon after waiting for what felt like hours, the operative in scrubs walked out of the operating room and nodded to the four operatives. "Numbuhs' 2030, 832, 10.01, 721" he greeted them.

"Save the formalities for a kid with a splinter in their finger, tell us, are they alright" Nolan said shifting between serious and concerned.

"They are…alive" the operative said "but to further treat Numbuhs' C-130 and 5-10, we will need to send them to a real medical facility…after their decommissioning of course."

"Their what?" Nolan yelled in shock and anger.

"You must see reason Numbuh 2030, even ifthey were to recover from their injuries before their thirteenths, all their intell may be taken by teen operatives in disguise while they are in the hospital."

Nolan then felt the urge to punch the doctor, only for Josh to beat him to it. The doctor was thrown into a wall from the impact of the punch. Josh then simply dusted off his aching knuckles.

The doctor stirred and spoke once more, "I'm sorry…but it is non-negotiable, Numbuh 86 herself has ordered it and sent a ship to pick them up…you can go in and talk to them if you'd like."

"You mean they're awake" Corey brightened up.

"Sadly…no."

"You suck at breaking tough news" Carmine said before he and the others walked into the room where Stevie and Vana were in.

Josh took up a place by Vana's side and held her hand. Corey patted Josh on the back silently. Carmine placed Stevie's inhaler mask on his face and turned it on after Stevie started coughing furiously. Nolan stood by the door way of the room. He wiped away a tear and walked over to his team.

No one spoke a word, not even when the decommissioning squad arrived and took the Stevie and Vana away, but in more ways than one.


End file.
